


Melted

by amylix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amylix/pseuds/amylix
Summary: The prince never knew that a little servant would fix his heart but then break it all over again. He never knew that a servant could control him this easily.





	Melted

**Author's Note:**

> this au has violence and the mention of blood so if youre uncomfortable please dont read it. enjoy.

The sun was burning the open streets and areas of Egypt as women and men worked and children were in their schools being taught by the priests. Everything looked fairly normal but it wasn't. It was far from normal.

The prince stood, hands behind his back,gazing at the streets before him with his sharp eyes. Eyes so cold they could beat the heat of the sun in seconds. He was beautiful, he was different. His skin was as white as milk, despite the hot sun rays that fell on him daily and the natural tan complexion of the people in Egypt. His eyes were small and squinted with a mole underneath one of them, his lips were full and pink, and his eyes were cold with fierceness that you would fear he could cut you into pieces just with a stare. He was indeed beautiful.

But he was cruel.

"Your majesty, It's time for your lunch. " the minister said, bowing down even though the prince's back was turned to him. "I’m not hungry, ekhteet." the prince said coldly, without even glancing the ministers way. "But sir, you have to join us at lunch. Your father wishes to speak with you." the prince turned around and suddenly, the minister felt intimidated and fear filled his heart from the intensity of his gaze.

"I do not like repeating myself twice, ekhteet." the prince said, looking right in the minister's eyes with his burning stare and his clenched jaw. "Very well, your majesty. I will notify the king that you wish to speak with him after lunch." the minister said quickly before bowing and leaving the room, as to not annoy the prince much further. 

Lunch time passed and the prince was on his way to his father's room. As soon as reached the door, he knocked twice, softly, before he heard a faint 'come in' and entered his father's spacious room that was filled with gold and silver antiques everywhere, giving the room a more lively feeling, unlike the prince's room that felt dull and dark, much like his personality.

"You have wished to see me, father." the prince said, looking at his father and anticipating what he was going to say. "My son, you have grown up now and you know that." The king said "Yes father." The prince replied, curiosity rising in his mind, wondering what could his father mean. "And you know that you are my only child and family as well. After your mother died, I have none but you." The king said, looking depressed at the mention of his dead love.

"What is it that you want father? Please explain." The prince said, feeling rather annoyed that his father wasn't getting straight to the point. "Hyunjin, my boy. I've decided to marry you." The king announced, a smile on his face upon thinking of his only child having a family of his as he rules the country next. But the prince was not pleased. "I do not wish to be married now, father. I still have a lot to learn in the battlefield and I do not want a wife or a child to hold me back from doing what I want."

"Nonsense, you will get married and that's final. What if you get sick? What if you die? We need an offspring to rule the country after us, and I will not let my kingdom fall just because of your silly, childish, wishes." The king said angrily, glaring at his now fuming son." Then I wish to choose my own wife, any wife I want and you do not get to interfere." The prince clarified, raising a finger at his father to make sure he understood.

"Fair enough. We are holding a feast tonight and women from all countries will be attending, choose the woman you wish." The king said then patted his son on the shoulder. "I'm sorry Hyunjin, but this is for your own safety." The prince glanced at his father then left the room, feeling angry and annoyed and wanting to be entertained.

 

"Ekhteet!" The prince called for the minister angrily, clenching his fist to avoid punching a wall and earning a scolding from his good for nothing father. "Yes, your majesty?" Said the minister, arriving a minute after the call. "i need to be entertained. Bring me the servants." The prince said through gritted teeth. "Whatever you wish, your majesty." The minister said before bowing and leaving to retrieve the servants into the common room.

The prince sat in the crown chair, with his legs crossed, looking at the servants before him. "Fight." Said the prince in a soft but commanding voice, and watched with amusement as the servants threw punches and kicks at each other, bruising each other. he found bruises beautiful. He liked bruising others or others bruising others. He wanted them to feel pain. He liked giving others pain, but he disliked getting pained. He despised it.

"Enough." He said when he was satisfied. he felt joy and satisfaction seeing others in pain. He stood up and walked slowly towards the servants, inspecting all their bruises, and when he found a small one he would give a small 'tsk' and walk away. "Leave." he commanded with his back facing the servants, leaving the room. 

Night time came and it was time for the betrothal feast. Hyunjin was tense throughout the whole feast, only giving a small nod to all the royalties that arrived except for the kings, who he bowed to them. He didn't speak, nor open his mouth. He felt as if he was suffocated. He hated being forced to do something he didn't want to do. he was used to doing what he liked and getting what he wanted. 

"I'm sure you all know why I have gathered you here in this feast. My only son and heir to my kingdom wishes to get married and he is choosing his bride from the beautiful ladies that attended tonight. Please step forward in a line, ladies." Hyunjin scoffed as soon as he heard the words 'wishes to get married.' He never wished for such a thing, he only wanted to fight in battles. He didn't want to get married nor become king, he just wanted to fight. To kill. That was his pleasure. 

Beautiful women from many countries lined before him, bowing to him and offering him pieces of lands or castles or weapons as a bait to marry them, but he wasn't interested. he already had all of that, he wanted something new. That was until this one woman came up to him offering him a slave. A singing slave. He was immediately intrigued. 'I don't have that' he thought, smirking coldly. "I've heard about your liking of slaves and servants, your majesty, and I have just what you need." The woman smirked, seeing the prince interested. 

"Show me that slave." The prince said in a calm, cold voice, his smirk still visible on his face. "Follow me, your majesty." The woman stood up with hyunjin following her slowly. He heard soft, high pitched and almost feminine humming. As he reached the small room the slave was staying in, he saw a boy not much younger than him, probably a year or two, sitting on the floor and drawing circles on the stone floor that is filled with dust while humming softly. 

"Stand up, Jeongin." The woman ordered the boy, whose name was Jeongin in his native language which Hyunjin -luckily- could speak. The boy stood up and as soon as he saw Hyunjin he was immediately intimidated by his cold gaze, but he couldn't take his eyes off him, for how beautiful he looked. "He is 17 years old. We took him as a slave after we defeated his country in a war. He was unfortunately castrated during the war and we barely saved him. We wanted to leave him there but something about him made me request to save him." She explained. 

"He doesn't talk much but he has a nice singing voice and is a good servant, I'm pretty sure he would entertain you, your majesty." The woman bowed then smiled, but Hyunjin didn't pay much attention to her, as his attention was on the boy something about Jeongin made him interesting, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. he didn't know if it was his innocent gaze or his small figure or the fact that he went through a lot. These things usually didn't matter to the prince, he never cared about anyone. he was a cruel, heartless prince, but just something about Jeongin moved something in him. 

"I choose you, you are going to be my wife." Hyunjin said, glancing at Jeongin one last time before leaving the room and heading to the balcony. 'What is wrong with me? why am I feeling like this? I need to stop this nonsense immediately.' Hyunjin thought to himself while gazing at the dark city through the balcony and enjoying the fresh air. Hyunjin went back to the room of the feast a few minutes after to announce who he chose and then went back to his room, not handling anymore of this day and wanting it to end. 

Two days later after the wedding ceremony, Hyunjin woke up to soft knocking on his door. Nobody ever knocks on his door in the morning and that's a known rule and who defied that rule would only meet death, so, to say he was fuming when he woke up and went to open his door was an understatement. As he was just about to scream at whoever disturbed his peaceful sleep to be taken by the guards, he stopped. He saw the small, innocent Jeongin standing right before him, with his big eyes. Hyunjin's eyes widened and he felt his heart skip a beat. "What do you want?" Hyunjin said, surprisingly calm. "I'm sorry to disturb you, your majesty, but I need to know where is the servants room. you were the first door I found." Jeongin said in his small, baby voice.

But Hyunjin wasn't going to back down to his feeling this easy. he gripped Jeongin’s arm hard enough to bruise it." I do not care whether you are new her or not, you do not disturb my sleep, you heard that?" Hyunjin said slowly but threateningly to the small boy, glaring at him with his cold, sharp eyes. The boy whimpered in both fear and pain and tears filled his eyes. Hyunjin's eyes softened for a moment before he pushed the boy away harshly and slamming the door before he saw a glance of his feelings. Hyunjin thought he was going mad, what was wrong with him? Why was he feeling bad for the boy he knew nothing about?

Meanwhile Jeongin stood outside Hyunjin’s room whimpering, holding his throbbing arm and a tear ran down his cheek but he quickly wiped it. 'You idiot jeongin, how could you as the prince about anything? Now you were going to get killed you silly fool' Jeongin thought to himself, fear eating him inside out. He quickly left and luckily saw someone who looked like a servant and asked him about the rooms.

Time passed by and Hyunjin was feeling bored and now that his 'wife' arrived with her things at the palace, he felt even more bored as she wouldn't shut up about how much her father owns. He clearly didn't want to know how many farms they had or what their chicken tastes like. His boredom was turning to annoyance and he didn't want to snap at her because he knew he would get scolded for it by his father and be given a lesson about 'how to treat your amazing wife'. "I'm going to the balcony." Hyunjin exclaimed, cutting his wife off before she got into how many flower breeds her garden contains and left the room immediately.

Instead of going to the balcony, he went to the common room. "Ekhteet, bring me Jeongin." The prince told his minister as soon as he sat on his crown chair. "Yes , your majesty." Ekhteet bowed then ordered the servants to retrieve Jeongin. Jeongin came in with his head bowed down, not daring to look at the prince sitting before him. Hyunjin noticed the red mark on the boy's arm from his grip earlier and he smirked. He knew he was gonna enjoy staining that milky white skin. "Dance then jump on your knees." The prince coldly ordered, smirking evilly at the little boy.

 

Jeongin's eyes widened, but he obliged. He couldn't say no to the prince. He started dancing for as long as he could, hoping that the prince would forget about the jump. But the prince's patience was wearing thin. "Jump. now." The prince said in a firm voice and Jeongin did. He felt terrible pain in his knees from jumping on his knees on the stony floor and he felt a liquid dripping down his knees that he was sure was blood. Jeongin held back his tears, as to not annoy the prince further. "Do it again." The prince ordered, as he found the scene entertaining. Jeongin, being the helpless boy he was, did it again and the pain was too much he couldn't stand up.

"Stand up." The prince ordered. "I can't." Jeongin exclaimed in a small, breaking voice. "I said stand up." The prince said coldly and threateningly. Jeongin couldn't hold back his tears and looked up at the prince with his big eyes, filled with tears. "I can't, your majesty. My knees hurt too much." Hyunjin was speechless. He felt stabbing in his heart. He couldn't bear to see the boy in pain anymore, he couldn't bear to see his tears. for the first time in his life, he felt guilt. He stood up and went to the helpless boy, and helped him stand up, gripping him a little more gentle than before. "Ekhteet, get his wounds treated." The prince ordered in a small voice.

"Yes, your majesty..?" To say the minister was surprised would be an understatement. He was greatly surprised seeing his prince showing a little care to a servant, let alone a human being. He didn't question anything, knowing it would annoy the prince, and immediately took the boy to the palace doctor to treat his knee wounds. Hyunjin cursed himself for feeling this way and showing his caring side. He hated showing it, it made him feel weak. That is why he never loved or wanted to fall in love, he found love only weakness, nothing more or less. and he hated feeling weak, he was a strong, cold soldier and he had no fear or weakness. Or at least that's what he thought until that boy came to the palace.

Hyunjin has kept himself locked in a spare room to avoid his wife and father and obviously Jeongin. He wanted to think, he needed to think. What was happening to him? Why is he feeling that way towards the boy? What in him made hyunjin softer for him, what was happening to him? Hyunjin wasn't stupid he knew he was taking a liking to the boy but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want feel weak, he didn't want to have a weakness. 

Hyunjin felt the room getting stuffy from his overthinking, so he went to the garden. He was sure his wife was in the balcony and he certainly didn't want to be around her at this time, or at any time even. He hated her and he hated his father, he hated everybody. Yet he didn't hate Jeongin. He couldn't even if he tried. That boy was on his mind all the time since he first saw him and it frustrated hyunjin to the maximum. As soon as he went to his special spot in the garden where he could see all the stars, he found a familiar boy humming while gazing at the stars. 

Hyunjin felt some kind of happiness seeing him but he felt annoyed with himself for feeling this way. That boy complicated him. Jeongin then noticed the footsteps and turned around to see who it is. When he realised it was the prince, He immediately stood up in fear. Hyunjin felt pain seeing Jeongin so scared of him and cursed himself for making him feel that way.

"Sit down, I won't hurt you Jeongin ." Hyunjin said softly. Jeongin hesitated but he ended up sitting next to him to avoid annoying him. Jeongin looked at the stars in wonder and fascination, not know how they could shine like this. It striked the young boy's amazement and he found himself gaping at the beauty of them. Hyunjin was staring at him, his breath blown away by the beauty and innocence of the little boy, and how the stars reflected in his eyes and how his little eyes were filled with curiosity and wonder. The moonlight flashed against the boy's skin illuminating it softly and  
it dazzled the prince. He felt his heart beating inside his chest and he couldn't control it. 

"What's the name of this star?" Jeongin asked innocently, forgetting that he was sitting next to the prince and that he was asking the prince. He was simply too interested in the stars to notice anything else surrounding him. "That's not a star Jeongin, that's a planet. It's called venus. do you like it?" Hyunjin asked, softly smiling at the boy. Jeongin then looked at him with a big smile, showing dimples that Hyunjin didn't know of, and they even took his breath more if possible." Yeah, I do. It's beautiful. It reminds me of you, your majesty." 

"When we're alone, call me Hyunjin. I don't mind. And how so?" The little boy's eyes widened but he obliged, afraid to sadden the prince and also feeling flattered. "It stands out from the rest, and it's beautiful but has a fierce light. Just like you." The boy said, smiling his cute smile that made Hyunjin’s heart skip a beat. "You're right Jeongin. It does look like me." Hyunjin didn't care about being weak at the moment, he was just normal Hyunjin, and he felt happy. 

A month passed and Hyunjin and Jeongin would stargaze every night and talk about anything. The little boy grew so much on the cold prince. His presence changed the prince, it made him more open, less cold and aggressive. The boy was rubbing on the prince. The prince didn't even notice but he wouldn't mind if he did. He was happy and that's all he cared about. During the time Hyunjin and Jeongin were in the prince's library organizing the prince's papyrus rolls and his woven pens, Jeongin came across a particular stone that had his dead ruler engraved on it. The boy stopped his beautiful humming to inspect the stone but he couldn't read hieroglyphics. He felt frustrated.

"Why did you stop your humming, Jeongin?" The prince wondered, coming to stand next to the boy who had a cute confused frown on his face that made Hyunjin smile a little. "That was my ruler back then, I want to know what is written on the stone. I miss home, I want to know anything about it just to help myself for now. Can you teach me hieroglyphics, please?" Jeongin askes in his little baby voice and glanced at Hyunjin with his big eyes. Hyunjin just couldn't say no to him." Sure, I can, but it's hard." Hyunjin said patting the boy on the shoulder. 

"I'm smart, don't worry Hyunjin." Jeongin said, smiling at the prince, making his heart flutter. "Yeah, Jeongin. you are smart." Hyunjin said, ruffling the boy's hair. The lessons started and kept going for about a month with Hyunjin falling even harder for Jeongin. The boy had all of the prince's mind and attention, he was all the prince could think of and wanted. He was the balance for the prince. The cruel and cold prince and the innocent and lovely servant. he was the only one that could melt that prince's frozen heart. But the prince was worried. He was worried that his feelings wouldn't be returned. He was afraid that Jeongin only thought of him as his master, if not, his friend. That killed Hyunjin on the inside.

The prince then became busy. A battle was coming up and with the king's sudden sickness, Hyunjin was expected to lead the war this time. Hyunjin was never afraid of wars, he never really experienced fear much, so he wasn't worried about the outcome. He was confident. However Jeongin was scared. Very scared. He hated battles and wars. They reminded him of those dark times when he was taken as a prisoner and slave, and how he saw his country fall apart. He didn't want to experience that feeling again.

Even though Jeongin knew about the battle earlier, he never felt scared because Hyunjin was always there next to him. He gave him a sense of safety. He made him feel safe and normal, and he forgot about the war and anything else when Hyunjin was near him. Now, that Hyunjin wasn't near him anymore and busy with his training, the fear has been creeping up his heart. He's been having nightmares every night, always alarmed while walking through the palace even though the battle is a week from now. He felt as if the enemies were right outside the palace and could creep up and kill him anytime, or worse. Kill Hyunjin himself.

Jeongin lied down on his bed, unable to sleep as he just woke up from another nightmare. He was sleep deprived and he felt tired. But he couldn't fall back asleep, he didn't want to experience that fear again. he kept shifting on his bed, trying to calm his racing heart and mind. He felt himself involuntarily standing up and leaving the room, walking over to the prince's room. He didn't even realize he was going there, as if he was sleep walking. He finally woke up from his trance as he knocked on the door. he stood there for minute, and was about to leave when the door opened revealing a wide awake Hyunjin with an annoyed expression that went away immediately as soon as he saw Jeongin. Jeongin felt safe just being near him and Hyunjin felt happy because he knew that he missed hanging out with the little boy.

"Yes, Jeongin ?" Hyunjin said softly, afraid to scare the boy away like their first encounter. "I can't sleep. I'm scared." Jeongin confessed, looking at the floor, feeling embarrassed and shy. Hyunjin’s eyes widened in surprise and confusion. Why would the boy be scared? "Come in, Jeongin." Hyunjin stepped aside to make way for the helpless boy. Jeongin was surprised that the prince didn't tell him to go away and to try to sleep, but he entered nevertheless. This was Jeongin's first time in the prince's room, and even though most people found this room dull, Jeongin loved it.

It was filled with Hyunjin's smell and scent, and it immediately calmed Jeongin's senses and he began to feel the drowsiness he had and softly yawned. Hyunjin smiled at the scene of the little boy innocently yawning and rubbing his eyes, and then he noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes. "You haven't been sleeping?" Hyunjin asked, feeling worried. the little boy shook his head and sat down in a chair, not daring to look the prince in the eyes. "Why is that, Jeongin?" Hyunjin inquired.

"I'm scared of the battle coming up. I don't like battles." The boy said in a small voice. Hyunjin knew what the boy meant and he understood his fear. Jeongin went through a lot, and he was traumatised at a very young age, he even couldn't experience puberty. Hyunjin felt bad that he didn't notice the boy's fears and how he looked unhealthily pale these past days. He stood up and went to hug the boy tightly, as if he was going to vanish any second. Jeongin felt as if his eyes were going to pop out any second from how wide they were. His heart was racing and he felt happy and safe, he felt at home in the arms of the prince. He buried his head in the prince's chest, his face flushing a pretty pink and a huge, dumb smile on his face.

The prince could feel the boy's smile against his chest and chuckled. He missed Jeongin so much and this was his first time hugging him. He wondered how he he waited all that time without hugging the cute boy. he rubbed Jeongin's back and kept ruffling his hair. "Ah , Hyunjin, you're going to mess up my hair." Jeongin said, pretending to be mad. The prince chuckled, and ruffled his hair one last time. "You would still look pretty, Jeongin." Hyunjin said, looking right into Jeongin's eyes. The boy grinned, showing the dimples that Hyunjin adored and blushed, making Hyunjin fall in love with him even more. Hyunjin knew he loved the boy, he knew how much he felt for the boy, and that he would do anything and everything for him, and that he would protect him from any harm. He really loved the kid.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight? I feel safe here." The boy asked innocently, looking at the prince with his big, shiny eyes, melting him inside. "Of course you can, Jeongin. You can sleep here as much as you want."The prince said, guiding Jeongin to the bed so that they could fall asleep together. As soon as the prince layed down, Jeongin hugged his side, cuddling into his for safety and warmth. The prince found his arms wrapping around the boy as well, pulling him closer, and buried his head in his hair. And with that, Jeongin fell asleep in the prince's arms.

A week passed, and it was now time for the battle. Jeongin was terrified as Hyunjin was getting ready for the battle. He wasn't scared for himself anymore, he was scared for Hyunjin. He didn't want Hyunjin to be harmed. He was confident in Hyunjin's skills but still, there was no ruler who didn't get injured, no matter how good they were. He was hoping and praying to the gods that hyunjin would come back safely.

As Jeongin was sitting down, sweating nervously and biting on his lips, Hyunjin entered the room. Jeongin's eyes lit up as soon as he saw Hyunjin and immediately went to hug him. Hyunjin held onto Jeongin tightly, and patted him on the back, assuring him that everything was going to be fine. Jeongin fought back his tears and hugged him just as tight, if not, even more. 

"You will come back, won't you?" Jeongin asked, his voice breaking a little at the end of his sentence. "Of course I will, you fool. Do you not trust my abilities?" Hyunjin teased him and the boy smiled slightly. "I do, but I can't help but worry." Jeongin said, his eyes reflecting how scared he was. "Don't worry, Jeongin. I will return, and everything will be fine. Believe in me." Hyunjin said, staring intently into the boys eyes. "I do and I will. Please come back." "I promise you." Hyunjin said, before mustering all of his courage and kissed the boy on his cheek. He then immediately left as to not be late. 

Jeongin believed in the prince.

 

As the battle went by, Hyunjin was slowly but surely winning. All the troops of the enemies were ending one by one, but Hyunjin was suspicious. They couldn't have sent only this much of soldiers, they couldn't be more than half a thousand. But there were no signs of any enemy. Hyunjin was surprised but nevertheless pleased. Apparently they knew they were going to lose anyway so they backed away and only sent a few. Hyunjin stayed with his army in place for a few minutes before he ordered the soldiers to step back and go home.

As they were nearing the palace by a few miles, Hyunjin heard a battle cry from his right. He snapped his head towards the cry only to see a huge army on their way to fight. But they weren't much of an opponent and he wasn't intimidated by them. But afterwards he heard another from his left and found other soldiers advancing towards his army as well. Now he was cornered and that's when he began to feel a little worried.

He was afraid he was going to lose the battle.

As the blows were thrown from his left and right, Hyunjin and his soldiers were trying to defend themselves as much as they can, while still trying to fight. But Hyunjin knew there were too many for his army. He knew there was a danger. He prayed to the gods that he could fulfill his promise to Jeongin and go home safely. 

Meanwhile Jeongin saw one of the soldiers that were in the battle running towards the palace, screaming for more troops to join or else they were going to die. He felt his heart sink in his stomach as he knew that there was a possibility that the prince wouldn't be able to come back. He felt a lump in his throat as he couldn't say a word, only his mouth gaping. He wanted to join and help but he couldn't. After his incident, he couldn't fight anymore. 

He saw the soldiers hooping on their horses and hurrying for the prince and to save their country. His heart was racing that he was afraid he was gonna pass out. he kept praying, begging the gods to bring his prince back safely, he didn't want anything more than that. 

Hyunjin was losing the battle. He couldn't hold much longer and he knew that this was it. He either dies or runs away. But he didn't want to die yet, He wanted to live for Jeongin, He wanted to keep his promise, He wanted to be with Jeongin forever. He rode his horse and quickly left the battlefield, hurrying towards the battle to take Jeongin and run away. 

All the memories of them together these past months were flashing through his head, and he refused to let them be the only memories of them together. He wanted to make new memories with him, he wanted to live his life to the fullest with him. As soon as he arrived at the palace, he practically jumped off his horse, running inside to retrieve Jeongin. it didn't take long for him to find him, as he was sitting near the entrance, anticipating Hyunjin's return. 

As soon as Jeongin saw the prince, he immediately stood up and run towards him engulfing him in a big hug. "You came back!" Jeongin exclaimed happily, smiling at Hyunjin but his smile immediately faded seeing the distraught expression the prince had. "Jeongin we have to leave." Hyunjin said quickly, holding onto the boys hand and dragging him towards the secret exit. "What? but where do we go? we have no other place to stay." 

"Anywhere, Jeongin. We either stay here and die or run away and survive. And I'm not letting you die. Never." The prince said, glaring at the boy. Jeongin was surprised but he nodded. "Very well. Let's leave." but Jeongin then noticed someone from his peripheral vision on the right, and as soon as he looked he saw him pointing an arrow straight at Hyunjin, Jeongin didn't hesitate before pushing Hyunjin out of the way and he was shot with the arrow in his right chest. 

Hyunjin felt the world slow down as he saw the boy he loved falling down in pain, collecting his last breaths and then he saw red. He immediately tackled the soldier to the floor and started stabbing him with his dagger multiple times in the chest and his head, he didn't even stop after he was dead. "Hyunjin." He turned to the dying boy and went to him, lifting his head on his lap. "Jeonginnie, I'm here. You're going to be fine. I'm going to get you out of here." Hyunjin said feeling his eyes fill with tears and his heart break at the sight of Jeongin. 

"You kept your promise. You came back to me." Jeongin said, smiling at the prince. "I'm happy that I got to see you for the last time." "Don't talk please, don't say these foolish words, you're not going to die. you're going to live. Please don't leave me, don't do like my mother." Hyunjin said, his eyes betraying him and his tears falling down. "There are so many stars I haven't told you the name of yet, and you still haven't mastered hieroglyphics, you need to live Jeongin, who else am I going to tell all that? Who else am I going to love besides you?" 

"I love you too, Hyunjin. we can always learn them later. I will wait for you." Jeongin said, still smiling. "I'm glad I get to die with you. I feel safe." Jeongin said before he laid still, unmoving. His eyes lost their shine, his smile went away. Now he was just staring blankly at Hyunjin. "why are you not moving?" Hyunjin asked, not wanting the reality to sink in. He kept shaking the boy gently, muttering the words 'wake up'. "Wake up Jeongin, please. Wake up you fool, don't leave me after I opened up my heart for you! Don't just say you love me and then leave, wake up! How dare you do this to me, how dare you do this to your prince! " Hyunjin screamed in pain and misery. He kept crying and screaming for what felt like hours when they were only seconds.

He heard the footsteps and yells of his enemies in the palace near him but he sat still. He couldn't leave Jeongin alone. He knew he was going to wake up, right? He's just joking, he was always the smiley jokester, he was always the happy boy who lit up Hyunjin's life. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. "How dare you do this to me? How dare you fix my heart then break it all over again?" Hyunjin felt betrayed and broken. The footsteps were right behind him by now and he knew what to do. 

"Hyunjin, I really like it when you fight. You look so cool and strong." Jeongin's words played in Hyunjin's mind, and that's when Hyunjin picked up his sword and whipped around and fought them as much as he could. He knew he didn't stand a chance, but he had to do it for Jeongin. because Jeongin liked it. "for Jeongin." Hyunjin said his last words, before a sword drove right into his lower abdomen, and he knew this was it. He was happy. He was going to join Jeongin again and tell him all the names of the stars. 

as Hyunjin fell down, he turned his head towards Jeongin's direction and held his frozen hands, smiling and whispering the words 'for you, my love.' Before he took his last breath with his last tear falling.


End file.
